


Darkness is Waiting

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness has lingered inside of Ash for a long while and now it takes its chance to claim him. Malevolentshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness is Waiting

**Darkness is Waiting**

x-o-x-o-x

Most people probably expect cute and fluffy stuff on Valentine's Day, but here I am writing a dark Malevolentshipping. Well, there are people who like Malevolentshipping, so why not? Contains violence.

Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon.

x-o-x-o-x

Ash stepped into the bathroom, blinking sleepily. It had been a long day in which he and his travelling companions had been out on the road. They had had to deal with Team Rocket no less than three times and help some kid they had never met before with a dilemma. Now they were at the Pokémon Center and he was looking forward to getting down beneath the covers of a proper bed and having a nice sleep but first he had to brush his teeth.

When that was done, Ash looked at his reflection in the mirror. His dark hair was unkempt as usual and his brown eyes were dull from sleepiness. He put on a confident smile, thinking about how he was definitely going to be winning a badge from the gym tomorrow.

At that moment, his reflection started to warp before his eyes. There was a hazy distortion in the air that quickly disappeared and then the Ash reflected in the mirror was looking at him, mouth twisted in a sly smirk and eyes narrowed.

Ash let out an exclamation of surprise and screwed his eyes shut. He rubbed them furiously with his fists then opened them again to see his confused looking reflection. "Huh, I guess I must be more tired than I thought," he muttered to himself. "Now I'm starting to see things."

Ash turned away and walked to the door. He abruptly stopped as a strange feeling took hold of him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Ash could swear that he felt like he was being watched, but how could that even be possible? He peered over his shoulder, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It was probably just tiredness. The young trainer shrugged it off and left the bathroom. He crawled into bed and after wishing good night to his companions, pulled the cover over his shoulders and closed his eyes.

x-o-x-o-x

The desolate howling of the wind as it blew through the trees sent a chill snaking down his spine. Ash rubbed his bare arms. The cold air had caused his skin to become covered in goosebumps. His teeth chattered as he violently shivered, casting his gaze around and taking in his surroundings. He was standing on a road in the middle of nowhere. The only light came from the moon. Ash started walking along the road, hearing the sound of gravel noisily crunching beneath his feet.

It seemed to get even colder as Ash kept going. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Why was it so cold? He could barely even move as the cold bit down through his flesh and into his bones. The wind was buffeting at his body as if struggling to hold him back but still he perservered. He couldn't possibly stop here. He needed to find somewhere to take shelter before he ended up freezing to death.

Ash's eyes were tearing up and he hastily rubbed away the tears. Every part of his body was slowly growing numb and his fingers had lost all feeling. His breath came out in puffy white clouds.

His gaze fell upon a dark figure standing in the middle of the road with their back to him. They didn't seem to be aware of his presence just yet. All he could tell was that the person was about his height and apparently wearing a cap. Oddly enough, they didn't seem to be bothered by the cold.

"Hey..." Ash spoke, his voice coming out so faintly he didn't think they could even have heard him. He walked a little faster toward them. As he came closer, he couldn't help noticing that something about the person was oddly familiar. The thick, messy hair beneath the cap, the turned up collar, the clothing, it was all very similar to his own, but it could just be a coincidence, couldn't it?

Even though he was right behind the mysterious person, they still hadn't turned around. Ash came to a stop, staring at their back in trepidation. There was something awfully eerie about all this. "Excuse me?" he spoke in a shaky voice, wondering if he could even be heard over the din of his chattering teeth. They still didn't turn or acknowledge they had heard him. He reached out with a trembling hand, placing it upon their shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you, Ash."

It was his own voice. Ash was sure of it. Why was it coming from the person's mouth?

Then the stranger slowly began to turn around.

x-o-x-o-x

Ash jerked awake with a gasp. He lay still, staring up at the bottom of the bunk bed above his. That had been a rather strange dream but it was only a dream, wasn't it? There was nothing to worry about. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, waiting to drop off back to sleep.

After a short while, Ash became aware of a strange noise. He listened intently and frowned. It almost sounded like laughter. It couldn't be coming from Brock, Dawn or Pikachu, he was pretty sure of that, but it sounded pretty close. Was it all in his head? A minute passed by before the laughter faded away and there was only silence once more.

Eventually, Ash drifted back off to sleep and didn't wake up again until the morning. After breakfast, Ash set off for his gym battle. He didn't think once about the strange things that had happened the night before and soon forgot completely about it.

x-o-x-o-x

A couple of days had gone by since that night. Ash, Brock and Dawn were out on the road again and night was falling. They set up camp in a clearing to eat dinner and then settled down in their sleeping bags for the night.

"Goodnight," Ash said, closing his eyes.

The minutes passed by and Ash lay there with his eyes closed, waiting for sleep to come. He felt a gentle rush of air graze his cheek and swore he could hear the sound of someone else breathing close to his ear. The air blew on him again and his entire body grew still in shock. Was someone leaning over him? He doubted it was Brock or Dawn. They wouldn't be doing something so creepy. Fear slithered into every nook of his body and he shivered. Did he dare to open his eyes and see who it was?

Icy cold fingers brushed against his face. Ash yelled in shock and sat up. There was nobody there when he turned his head.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Brock sat up, looking at him quizzically.

Ash looked around frantically. If there had been somebody there, there wouldn't have been any time for them to run away. How could he have imagined someone breathing on his face and touching his cheek? None of it made sense. "I thought I felt something touch me... I guess I was imagining it."

Ash lay back down and closed his eyes. His heart was racing and his pulse roared in his ears. That icy touch had given him quite a start and he wasn't sure how he would be able to sleep now.

A heavy weight settled down upon his waist as if someone was sitting on him. A pair of hands cupped his face. He definitely was not imagining this. Ash opened his eyes and looked straight into a pair of brown eyes that were his own. He was so stunned that he couldn't even bring himself to speak, let alone scream.

"You're mine, Ash," the lookalike spoke. He leaned down and pressed his lips upon Ash's, roughly bruising them.

A whimper burst from Ash's throat and he flailed his arms at his doppelganger, his cry eventually turning into a scream.

"Ash!" Brock was shaking his shoulder. Ash blinked, realising that the strange apparition was now gone. "Why are you screaming?"

Dawn came out of her tent, a worried look on her face. "Ash, what's the matter?"

"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked concernedly at Ash, who was sitting up with his arms wrapped around himself. He was shivering violently and tears had built up in his eyes.

"I saw myself," Ash gasped out. "I know I wasn't imagining things. He really was there... someone who looked just like me. I felt him sitting on me and his lips were touching mine. I know it was real."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Brock asked. "Maybe you fell asleep and didn't realise it."

Ash doubted that was true but he didn't want to make his friends worry. Now wasn't the time for that. "Yeah, maybe." He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "It was just a weird dream."

After settling down again, Ash soon managed to drift off to sleep.

x-o-x-o-x

Ash surveyed the room with a look of utter bewilderment. He was sitting upon a comfortable sofa loaded with cushions. There were armchairs on either side of the room. Evidently, this was a lounge. It was quite warm in the room thanks to the roaring flames in the fireplace, licking hungrily away at a pile of wood. His gaze drifted up to the picture hanging it and he uttered a soft gasp in surprise.

It was him in the painting, standing there cloaked in shadows before a backdrop of trees. The brim of his cap cast a shadow over his eyes and his mouth was curved up at one end in a half-smile.

Ash continued to stare at the painting in disbelief. His mouth grew dry and his pulse hammered away. What was this? He'd never been painted before and he'd also never seen this room.

"It's a nice picture, isn't it?" said a voice from behind.

Ash cried out and got off the sofa, turning around to see himself standing there. "Who are you?"

"Really, what a stupid question." The other Ash rolled his eyes. "You really can't tell? I'm your other self. Your dark self, to be exact."

"Huh?" Ash regarded him with utter confusion. None of what he had said made any sense. How could he have another self, let alone a dark one? "This is just a dream, right? It's just another crazy dream."

"It's no dream," Dark Ash insisted, coming round the sofa and approaching him. "I've been inside you for a long while, biding my time and building up my strength. Now that I'm strong enough, it's time for me to make you my own." His eyes glittered darkly and his smile grew wider.

Ash clenched his fists. "Whatever your game is, it's not going to work."

"Oh yes, it will. I'm much stronger than you." Dark Ash stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Ash. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me."

"Get off me!" Ash furiously pushed at his chest. With a sharp push, he managed to knock Dark Ash away from him and backed away. The smile on his lookalike's face faded away.

"So you're going to resist me? Then I shall punish you."

Golden chains suddenly extended from the ceiling, wrapping themselves around Ash's arms and yanking him up into the air. Ash swung about on the chains, struggling to dislodge himself. More chains popped up out of the floor, trapping his legs and rendering him barely able to move.

Dark Ash was now holding a whip in his hand. It gave off a soft purple glow, radiating with demonic energy. He lashed the whip forward and it connected with Ash's body, causing an explosion of pain where Ash was struck. Ash went rigid and screamed, agonised by the burning sensation eating away into his flesh. Dark Ash smiled cruelly and brought the whip down again. As he continued to whip Ash, he laughed madly, eyes shining in delight.

After a hundred strokes, he ceased his whipping and came closer. Ash hung limply, tears streaming down his face. Dark Ash cupped his chin and lifted up his face, gazing into his pain filled eyes.

"Every time you resist, you will be punished." Dark Ash chuckled. "Soon, you will learn not to ever resist me. You shall be mine. Now... tell me you love me."

Ash pressed his lips together firmly. Despite all the pain he had just experienced, he still had that spark of defiance. He would never give in.

"You are tougher than I thought," Dark Ash said disdainfully. "Well, that just makes this an even more enjoyable challenge." He lowered his hand to Ash's neck and wrapped his fingers around the boy's throat, slowly squeezing.

Ash flailed about in his grip, whimpering. As the grip tightened, he lost the ability to breathe. Spots of colour danced around in his vision and his lungs burned.

Dark Ash increased the pressure, smiling delightfully. It was incredibly exciting to see the terror in Ash's eyes as he choked him. Of course, he wouldn't kill him. That wasn't part of the game. He suddenly let go and Ash gulped down the precious air.

"One day, I will break you." Dark Ash cupped Ash's face and leaned in, savouring the taste of the boy's lips.


End file.
